Chasing cars
by popscb
Summary: Unusual circumstances can draw people together... thank @crazychick74 for the title :)


Chasing cars.

Beep beep… beep beep…. Beep beep. The sound gradually grew louder and louder but she still hadn't heard it. It fell quiet a few seconds later and remained that way for another 10 blissfully silent minutes.

Beep beep… beep beep… beep… And there is was again, the silence interrupted with the incessant harsh tone of the alarm. Finally it was silenced with a slam so harsh it fell from its perch on the bedside table.

She let out a groan and pulled the pillow firmly over her head. That little stream of light coming through the curtain was desperately trying to annoy her. After a few seconds, she threw the pillow to the floor next to the alarm clock and groggily climbed from the bed.

6:47am was sat smugly on the screen as she picked it up from the floor and then made the bed. She hated the fact she had get up this early each morning, but she knew if didn't she'd be having a cold shower- waking up early was definitely the lesser of the two evils.

Walking our onto the landing she stretched and yawned simultaneously as she greeted the day. It was already sunny and she guessed it was going to be another hot day. It was the middle of May and the year had already been the hottest on record. She walked to the bathroom and locked the door setting the shower on to warm up.

Her shower was probably the quickest on record once she realised she'd been stood daydreaming for a good 10 minutes and the water was beginning to run cold.

There was rather rapid knock on the door as she was just drying off "What?"

"How's long you going to be Loz ? I got to go wee!" the little voice called out and Lauren had to smile. She pulled her dressing gown around her and opened the door.

"The we go little man. Make sure you wash your hands ok?" he nodded as he sprinted to the toilet. Lauren laughed "you have to shut the door Oscar, we don't want to see you on the toilet" she shut the door and went back to her room to change.

*L*L*L*

By 8 o'clock the rest of number five was awake and the house was in its full chaos mode. Abi was trying to make breakfast, but wasn't getting very far as a text from Jay every five seconds would distract her. Max was trying to find Oscar a clean shirt in the piles of clothing that needed ironing. He was trying his hardest to keep everything together whilst Tanya was away visiting her Mum, but the hectic life was starting to take its toll.

"Oscar … come on we need to go, we don't want to be late" in the last few months, Lauren had got a job at Oscars primary school. She worked as an art teacher, having a different class every day to teach art. It was great for Lauren that she had the job, but even better for Max in the sense she could take Oscar to school. "you've got 10 seconds Osc or I'm leaving without you… 10, 9, 8"

"I'm coming…" he slid down the stairs on his bottom standing up as Lauren buttoned his top button and handing him his lunch box.

"Say bye to Daddy" Max appeared behind them and kissed them both "see you later Dad."

*L*L*L*

They'd been in the car for a good half hour already, it was hot and sticking and the traffic was definitely against them.

"Osc, keep still babe…" Lauren warned. She could see him fiddling with his seatbelt in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm bored Loz and you said we wouldn't be late!" he scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry buddy but theres just lots of traffic this morning. We won't be late I promise" she stopped at a set of traffic lights as they turned to red and turned to face him in the back seat. "I promise If we're late, we can stop off at the sweet shop on the way home, how's that sound?"

He nodded "okay".

She turned back to the road, taking the hand break off and pulling away as the lights turned to green.

Everything seemed to slow down to negative frames per second. She slammed on the breaks, desperately trying to steer the car out of deaths path. The other car continued at speed though, seemingly oblivious to the fact the lights were signalling red for him.

The screeches of the breaks, combined with skid of the tyres made for a harsh sound before the two cars collided. The silver car from the right powered directly into the driver's side of car, forcing it with pure power to the side of the road. The car horn and alarm sounded out as Laurens body fell forward slumping over the steering wheel. The other car sitting slightly to the side apparently unscathed in comparison to Laurens.

*L*L*L*

He started his car , like the start of any other day, driving off from his apartment to start his day at work. His usual drive seemed to be taking him much longer than it normal did, the 15 minutes journey already having reach half an hour. His hand tapped impatiently as he looked out the widow, the traffic was at a complete standstill

"Come on" he mumbled, there was a slight movement ahead of him which allowed for a few meters of movement. After another ten minutes of waiting, he finally gave up and took a detour through some side streets, granted it did take him a little longer but he'd no doubt it would have taken longer by sticking to his usual route.

Arriving a work a little later he already saw his team changing into gear. He parked up and jogged over to the base where one crew were loading their engine.

"Right Joe, there's been a code red collision on Prescott road, involving two vehicles . That's all we know right now so get geared up. Your with the instant response unit ok?"

"Yes sir". Joey nodded quickly tucking his navy t-shirt into his trousers and pulling the suspenders up over his shoulders. His uniform was pretty flattering, many girls would swoon over the tight fitting T-shirt and trousers, but for Joey it was about saving people's lives, he worked for part of the fire service, but wasn't a fireman exactly, he was with the unit that dealt with entrapment and crashes.

Joey climbed into the back of the engine and belted up, the vehicle speeding away with it's lights and sirens in tandem.

*J*J*J*

Once at the scene Joey could see what he could only describe as carnage. Two cars lay apart across the stretch of road, one silver and one blue. Debris from the blue car spread a few metres around the parameters of the car. It was horrible to see. A rush of pure guilt ran through Joey as he realised it had been the crash that had caused the traffic jam that morning. The doors to the engine opened and they were greeted by two police officers who had been first on the scene.

The one officer began filling them in on what happened. "we have three casualties, two in the blue car one in the silver. Blue car is our priority. Driver is IC1 female unconscious from what we see and we have a back seat passenger too IC1 male about 5 or 6 years old. Driver from the silver car also IC1 male"

"ok lads… Joey, Simon I want you to take the blue car, Joey you take the lead" he nodded in response and grabbed his kit from the engine running over to the where the car lay. As he approached he couldn't hear anything, the sound that they always dreaded. If there were noises they knew the casualties were at least alive. "Do we know what happened?" The police man followed him and started giving more information.

"eye witnesses saw her pull off from the traffic lights in the blue car, but the silver car ran red and hit her at some speed, she tried to avoid it but unfortunately it didn't happen… it bounced a few times and then veered off to the footpath."

"ok thanks… Si, can you go to and tell them we'll be needed the fire crew down here, and it's band 1."

Joey made his way around the car and over to the front passenger side, opening the door so he could see into the car. His eyes ran over the two people in the car, a very distressed looking little boy and an even more static girl in the front. Oscar was awake and staring at Lauren… he seemed to become aware of the situation and burst into tears.

"Hey Mate, you're alright, you've just had a little accident ok. Can you tell me your name?"

"Oscar" he sobbed "I want Mummy"

Joey nodded his head and moved to see Simon coming back nodding telling him they were on the way. "well Oscar, my names Joey and this is my friend Simon. Now I need you to keep really really still for me, so we can see if your hurt anywhere ok?"

"Okay.."

"Good boy. Does anything hurt Oscar?"

"My arm. Where's Mummy?" Joey looked over to Lauren, still unable to reach her properly until some things were moved, he'd automatically assumed Lauren was Oscars Mum.

"Mummy will fine Mate I promise you but we need to get you out first so we can help her ok?". Can you move your legs Oscar ?" he wiggled his legs and nodded. "Well done." Joey turned to Simon "if you get the paramedic over… we need to get him out, so I can see to her."

*J*J*J*

The paramedics were soon over to the car and had given Simon and Joey the go ahead to move Oscar from the car.

"Ok Oscar, I'm going cut your seatbelt off and then these nice ladies here, are going to take you to sit and their nice ambulance and then we'll get you to hospital to see what's the matter with your arm ok?" Oscar stared at Joey as he cut away the seatbelt and gently lifted him from the booster seat, easing him over to Simon and the paramedics. "All over buddy… is Daddy at home Oscar?" he nodded "ok we'll get someone to call Daddy to meet you at the hospital his that sound?"

"Ok"

Joey nodded to the paramedics who took Oscar over to the ambulance. He turned his attention to Lauren, his heart dropping as he saw the state she was in. He moved around to the backseat where Oscar had been sitting to see if there was any way of getting nearer to her. "Simon, can we get some help here?"

"What needs doing?"

"I'm going to move around the front and hold her still, if you could move the chair back slowly, I'll be able to get round to her."

Simon jogged off to get what he needed. Joey trying to get into the right position to support Laurens body as they moved the chair. Once the chair was moved, Joey instructed someone to take her head and support her neck as he eased her to a sitting position. His training had always told them once the neck was supported, to sit casualties up or lay them down where possible to give them room to breathe.

*J*J*J*

Lauren's eyes fluttered open, she felt a deadweight on her chest. She couldn't breathe, the pain ricocheted through her body as she gently twitched her fingers.

"Hey ok… keep still… don't try to move… can you squeeze my fingers for me if you can hear me?" Lauren was vaguely aware of the voice but she felt the warmth in her hand. She gave a gentle squeeze and cried out, even that slight movement was agonising. "That's it well done… do you think you can open your eyes for me?"

Lauren tried several times and finally cracked them open. Wishing immediately she hadn't though when she saw what had happened. She heard the mumbled voices around her and then saw his face. "Hi sweetheart, can you tell me your name?"

She couldn't take her eyes off his face, and blinked several times to clear the tears "Lauren… it's Lauren…" she whispered

"Lauren, great my names Joey and I'm part of the east London fire and rescue service. You've been in a car crash sweetheart do you remember?" she went to shake her head but yelped. "It's ok, don't move… Si can I get some oxygen and pain relief…"

"Oscar…"

"your sons fine, he's a very brave little boy" Joey smiled as he checked her pulse.

A soft smile grew in her lips as she hazily drifted in and out of consciousness, "Oscar… brother. Dad"

"Oscars brother?" she closed her eyes "there was no one else in the car with you sweetheart"

"Oscar… my brother. Not son"

"He's not your son?" she gave a gentle shake if the head "right ok, sorry. He was asking for Mummy, I just assumed" she was staring deep into his eyes, seeing the softness in them, seemingly un-phased by what was going on around them. He turned and told the information to the police man at the side "What's your last name Lauren?"

"Branning…"

Joey relayed the information to the police who radioed it through. "Right then Lauren Branning… let's see if I can get you a little more comfortable" he smiled softly and eased a neck support onto her neck. "I'm going to listen to your heartbeat ok?"

Lauren wheezed, coughing a little "is this what you do to chat girls up?" she smiled teasing him a little.

"it's all part of the service" Joey grinned back up to her and then remained silent whilst he listens across her chest "your heart rates a little slower than I'd like". As it stood, there was only room for Joey in the car, so he was doing a lot of relay with information. "I need that oxygen now, she's write bradycardic, and she's finding it hard to stay awake" the oxygen mask was given through to him and he gently slipped it over Laurens head "I'm just given you a bit of oxygen Lauren ok… it'll help you breathe"

She nodded and winced a cry coming from her very loudly, her eyes rolled back into her head, Joey desperately trying to keep her conscious. "Lauren… stay with me. Come on focus on me" he eyes opened again as she rounded in on his voice. "That's it… I don't want you to move, just tell me where the pain is"

"Left side…can't feel legs". Joeys face said it all, he had a feeling when they first assed the scene that this would be the case. From what they'd gathered the impact of the other car had caused Laurens to crush, and this had trapped her legs.

"5 minutes Joe…" he nodded towards Simon who handed him a small needle of pain relief.

"small scratch coming up Lauren… that's pain relief in. The fireman are going to cur the roof and front of the car out so we can get you out then." He was trying to tell her what she needed to know and nothing else, he didn't want to let on how severe the situation was.

A few minutes later and the pain relief had kicked in, she'd been given several doses and was now more stable. She removed the oxygen mask from her face, Joey's hand covering hers. "you need to keep it on"

"enough…" she murmured and Joey took it from her briefly. Lauren smiled "Thanks"

"Joey?" he turned to see his boss standing by the side of the car, indicating he needed to talk to him. Reluctantly Joey left Lauren and climbed from the wreckage. "The fire crew have had to call for specialist equipment to be brought in… there's a shard of metal in her left leg, she won't be able to feel it right now, but as soon as we move the front piece of the car we need to get her out. One wring move and she could bleed out"

Joey ran his hand over his face and looked back to Lauren in the car, he swallowed deeply "What's the orders?"

"you stay with her, try to keep her talking, we need to keep her as alert as possible, keep topping up the pain meds. You do what you can in there and we'll do what we can out here"

Joey nodded "I'm not losing this one Frank. Today is not the day to die". Laurens cry from the car caught his attention and he quickly made his way back to her. Frank watch the young man, in his eyes you could see Joey's instant connection to this girl, he was intent and saving her and that was fine with him.

"Alright Lauren, looks like it's just you and me for now…" her hand reached for his and she held it as tight as she could in hers. She took a deep breath and Joey could see the pain in her eyes as she moved to look at him. She was a much whiter shade of pale now, looking rather more deathly then he would have liked. "Do you need any more pain relief?"

"I'm ok...i'm tired"

"I know sweetheart heart, as soon as your out of here you can sleep, but I really need you to stay awake. Can you do that for me?" she nodded "how old are you Lauren ?" he could tell by her breathing she wanted to go to sleep now but that wasn't an option. Not yet anyway.

"20…you?"

"23. What do you do?" she groaned in pain and Joey gave her another dose of the pain relief.

"I'm an …art…teacher. I'm really tired Joey…"

"not yet sweetheart, not yet… just five more minutes I promise you." He nodded to Frank and then turned back to Lauren "It's going to get really noisy now Lauren ok, the firemen are going to cut around the car, so we can get you out…"

"I'm scared"

"Look at me Lauren, you hold my hand as tight as you can, there's nothing to be scared of" he assured her, nodding. This was way past the call of duty now, he should have been off shift by now too but he couldn't leave. He wanted, no needed, to make sure she was safe.

"I'm going to die aren't I ?" she whispered watching the fire crew cut around the other side of the car.

"I never make these promises Lauren, but I'm making one to you on my life I promise to get you out of this car alive." He moved over to let the fire crew around him and her hand grasped for his other.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving… you need to put your oxygen back on ok and slip the goggles on. They're cutting the glass out." Joey placed the visor of his helmet down to shield his eyes, and then gave the signal to the fireman.

*JL*JL*JL*

After a very noisy 15 minutes the last bit of metal was removed. The paramedics now had free access to get to Lauren and Joey could see the extent of the damage to her leg. Which unfortunately meant Lauren could too.

"Oh my god" she breathed out and sobbed seeing the injury made her ten times worse and it was only when Joey gently placed his hand on her cheek she drew her attention away.

"Don't look at that look at me Lauren, that's ok. They're just stabilizing your leg and then we'll get you out of the car and on the way to hospital"

"Thank you…"

"Ok Joey they're ready to go." Joey nodded and explain to Lauren.

"we're going to get you on a spinal board now Lauren, it might feel a little uncomfortable for a few seconds but then it'll feel a whole lot better than it does now I promise. You just keep still and let us do all the work. You're doing amazing so far."

"Just get me out …"

Joey gave his signal and everyone moved into place, a total of 8 people around them to manoeuvre Lauren onto the board safely. The entire time Joey was by her side, reassuring her. "let get going guys". Lauren was soon on a stretcher and being loaded into the ambulance, Joey was right, she felt much more comfortable now.

"Ok Lauren, this is where I have to go…"

Her hand tightened on his "do you have to?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't want to but yes I do. I hope you feel better soon".

She nodded weakly and thanked him, she could see the disappointment in his eyes but was too tired to be able to question it. The ambulance doors closed leaving Joey lost in the middle of the wreckage.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Mr Branning, your daughters just been brought in now, she's been taken straight to theatre to remove some shards of glass and metal from her leg. We'll keep you updated."

"Thank you" Max sighed and turned back to see his son sleeping. Oscar had been extremely lucky and had only slightly chipped a bone in his arm. He had a lovely blue cast to show for it and had been assured he would be back to normal within 6 weeks. Max had made the dreaded phone call to his wife, and at the time he had little information to go on other than the fact Oscar had hurt his arm but was ok and Lauren was still trapped and the outcome wasn't looking good. Tanya was due to arrive anytime now after getting the first train back home.

*L*L*L*

Joey and the rest of the crew were back at the base, filling in the paperwork they needed to. His boss had noticed his efforts in the day and had also seen the change in him since they'd arrived back.

He sat down next to him and handed him a mug of tea. "you should be proud of yourself today kid… you did really well. I've never seen anyone act with such compassion on a case."

"I've never felt the need to before… she was, different. I give 100% to everything I do you know that Frank, but today… well it just didn't seem enough."

"you went above and beyond today Joey. Take the rest of the day off, go and see how she's doing, if it wasn't for your fast reactions today Joey, she wouldn't be alive right now." Joey took a gulp from his tea and went to the locker room. He changed into his joggers but left his t-shirt on. He slammed the door shut and got to his car driving off to Walford general.

*J*J*J*

"Mr Branning?" Max looked up to see a man in surgical scrubs standing near the door. "Your daughter is out if surgery and we've managed to remove the metal and stop the bleeding. We've put her leg in plaster and hopefully with some physiotherapy she should make a full recovery."

Max stood up and shook the doctors hand "Thank you Doctor, thank you so much. Are we able to see her?"

"she's in recovery right now, but she should be coming round from the anaesthetic very soon. One of the nurses will show you were to go" as Max was about to find a nurse, Tanya appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Oh Max, how is she?" max held he wife tight as she cried

"She's going to be ok Tan, she's had surgery and it went well… she's broken her leg but other than that. She'll be ok"

"Thank god. His Oscar?"

Max smiled "He's spending the night with Jack and Ronnie, he's got a small chip in his bone at the bottom if his arm, but he's completely fine".

The two of them made their way to Laurens room where she was gradually waking from the sedation. She opened her eyes, her head protesting against the clinical lighting.

"Hey baby" Tanya smiled at her.

"Mum" she cried. Tanya sitting cautiously on the bed and pulling her into her arms. "It's ok baby… Mummy's here"

"I was so scared Mum… how's Oscar?"

"very impressed with his bright blue cast and very upset that his big sister is hurting"

"how bad is it?" she asked her Mum shaking her head.

"Not as bad as we first thought, you've got a broken leg, so you need some physiotherapy to get you used to using it properly. Other than that, you've been a very lucky girl"

*L*L*L*

Joey walked through to the hospital reception, trying to decide what to say, anything in his head sounded particularly creepy. "can I help you sir?"

"Erm, sorry ye. I'm Looking for a Lauren Branning? I was wondering if it was possible to see her at all?" he knew it was a bit of a long shot.

"and are you family?"

"No, but…"

"well I'm sorry sir then I can't give you that information." Joey turned round and sighed.

"Did you say Lauren Branning?"

Joey looked across to see a man in his 40's studying his face. "Ye I did… are you her Dad?"

"yes and you are?"

Joey's face flushed "My names Joey Blake, I was the lead for Fire and rescue on your daughters crash this morning, I was just wondering how she was doing"

Joey was taking by surprise when Max held his hand out and shook his "Max Branning, I cannot thank you enough for getting her out of there, the doctor said if she hadn't have had the car she did we may not have her with us right now."

"you are more than welcome, she was worth helping. I sent a couple of hours with her in that car and there's not many people I could do that with, she's a lovely girl." He shuffled nervously and handed Max a bunch of flowers " would you give her these and tell her I'm glad she's in the clear."

Max smiled but didn't take the flowers "wait here a second" Joey did as he was told and watched Max disappear down the corridor.

He walked into Laurens room and perched on the end of the bed. "There's a very nice young man outside asking to see you, goes by the name of Joey ?" Laurens face lit up, her face glowing as she tried to contain her smiled.

"He's here?" she asked surprised

"Yes and he's asking how you are, you seem to have made rather an impression on him, young lady"

"ooo who's this then?" Tanya teased.

Max smirked "He's part of the fire and rescue team, he apparently spent quite a lot of time and effort on our daughter today and he seems desperate to see how she is. So can I send him in?"

Lauren smiled and nodded.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey leant back against the wall, his nerves building a little more by the second. He looked down at the flowers in his hand, they looked a little sad to be honest. Maybe he should go now and have done with it. He was about to walk away when Max reappeared.

"you can give the flowers yourself…"

Joe smiled "Thanks" Max held the door open and Joey walked in, loitering by the door awkwardly.

Tanya for up from the bed and placed a kiss on Laurens forehead "He's gorgeous" she whispered into her daughters ear pulling away and joint her husband by the door, "we'll be back in a while, we're going to get coffee."

Lauren nodded and stared at Joey as the door closed "Hi" she said softly.

"Hi there." He walked towards her and handed her the flowers "sorry they're a little worse for wear"

She held them to her nose, closing her eyes as she took in their sweet smell. "They're beautiful Joey, thank you"

"how are you feeling?"

"I'm much better thank you… I really can't thank you enough for getting me out of there"

"it's all part of the job" he shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

Lauren bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes " and is this… part of the job"

Joey smiled and sat in the chair by the bed, taking her hand. "This is definitely not part of the job… I just needed to see how you were, I couldn't concentrate. You were well and truly in my head Lauren." She closed her eyes briefly and then turned to look at him, his smile said it all. "you came off well only having a broken leg…"

"I'll be out of action for a while"

"Na fit girl like you…" Lauren giggled and couldn't stop "and I realize what I just said…I'm so sorry, well not sorry you are fit, beautiful actually. God shut me up !"

Lauren laughed and looked at him "it's fine, ilk glad I look the slightest bit appealing to you, whilst I'm covered in bruises"

"you are very beautiful Lauren Branning, from the second I saw you, you took my breath away" his fingers trailed up her cheek and moved a stay piece of hair from her eyes. Lauren watched his every move, the beeping of the heart monitor speeding up. Their faces inched closer but the door opened. Joey shot back to his seat and Lauren glared at her parents.

"sorry, did we interrupt ?" neither replied "we were just off home…"

"your leaving me on my own?" she asked fear lacing her voice.

"we'll be back first thing tomorrow" Max said

"I don't want to be on my own" she mumbled brokenly

"I can stay?" Joey added "I mean if you like?"

"you don't have to do that…"

"I want to, I have the day off tomorrow so k don't have anywhere I need to be and this why you're not alone"

Lauren nodded and smiled gently "Thank you" .

*JL*JL*JL*

Six weeks later and Lauren was sat in the living room of number five. Life had gotten boring pretty quickly when you were limited to what you could do. She was still in plaster, granted it was a smaller one than before but, she still had it on. She'd been attending physiotherapy for the last few weeks helping her do exercises to keep her strength up, but Lauren was getting a different form exercise, one that her physiotherapist didn't know about.

Joey Blake, had been Laurens rock over the last six weeks, he'd proceeded to visit her every day whilst she was in hospital, bringing her flowers, sweets and most of all himself. From the second they'd met Joey had fallen for her, he'd been determined to save her that day, to make sure she was protected and that's what he'd done every day since.

He'd been at every physiotherapy session, good and bad, there to hold her when she cried after a bad day and to congratulate her when she'd achieved one of her goals. They'd been on dates, had lazy days in and Joey had even made the bold move of introducing her to his Mum and sister, who were just as smitten with her as much as he was.

Today was Laurens appointment at the hospital where her cast was being removed. She smiled as she heard her Mum letting Joey in "Hello Joey love, she's in the lounge".

She grabbed her crutches and hobbled over to the door, just as Joey was walking in. "You ready babe?"

Lauren grinned and kissed him softly "I am more than ready" .

The two walked out to Joey's car, Joey helping her in. It had taken a lot to get her to go back into a car after the accident. She was now only comfortable with her parents or Joey driving, no buses, no taxis.

*JL*JL*JL*

Two hours later and they were walking, both of them walking, out of the hospital. A huge smile on Laurens face.

Joey steadied her movements and spun her around. "whit woo… Legs that go on forever"

She blushed hitting his chest lightly "Stop teasing" she frowned, Joey kissing her pouting lips.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was another 12 months before Lauren was fully recovered, no longer needing physio, just some regular TLC, that she was gladly given.

"Are you sure you're ready for this ?" Joey asked as they shut the back of their shared car.

"It's time" Lauren nodded taking a breath, grasping the keys in her hand.

Joey opened the door for her and she climbed into the driver's side of the car. Joey sat in the passenger seat pulling his seatbelt on. "Take your time …"

She nodded glancing into the back of the car "is she strapped in?"

"Yes, I double checked" he smiled "Holly is fine, she's sleeping and safe."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at him with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes baby, our baby girl is safe and sound. I'm right here with you just take it slowly".

"Ok…I'm ready" she turned the key in the ignition hearing the gentle purr of the engine.

"of you go baby…just no chasing cars ye?" he smirked and Lauren giggled, driving for the first time in a year.

"no chasing cars"

**let me know your thoughts by reviewing :) xxx**


End file.
